thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Bell
Lunaii= |-|Real Life= Backstory Growing Up Harry lives in the heart of district 10 with his parents Levy and Ashie Bell.His parents is keeping a secret but he is not curious. His family is rich because of their sweat and blood. They like to help the poor and give them food. One time he was reaped but someone volunteered for him he was 13 years old when that happend. He looked at his parents and they were shocked. It was his brother so now he knew the secret of his parents. His Brother died and placed 5th because of the girl from 3 who killed him.. They all moved on. Reaping Harry is not worried to get reaped so he put about 10 tesserae and On the reaping he was not reaped but he volunteered. His Parents has mixed emotions and Harry promised that he will win for his brother. Extras Token Token: Pendant of his brother that has a bone symbol. His brother has this token and they recieved it after his brother died. Relationships WIP During the Games Chariot Ride Chariot Ride: As they move on, District 10 move forward. Their horses with the same pattern they wear, the black and white of the common cow. A common pattern on District 10, but altogether affective every time. A simple design that seems to capture the Capitols support each time. The tributes wave up as they continue to move, letting out a sigh as they turn each corner, and see the crowd decreasing with the amount they move on. They shake their heads, and continue waving. The lights shining down, capturing the lights on the faces of Mirage and Harry, and almost blinding them as they are displayed infront of everyone. Chariot Outfit: (Made by Me) The boy is wearing the cow skin but instead the tux version for the coat.the undershirt is white and the pants is black. The Bow has the cow skin also. His hair is Shiny but Messy but it is natural. His lips is shiny and the color of his lips is Pinkish-red. He wears a black pointed shoe. He wears a necklace that is bell shaped it is shiny and it looks like a gem in a distance but it is only a gold. Interview Angle Aetius: Well, it is getting close to the end, and with only 5 remaining, lets make this 4, and bring out Harry Bell. Harry: Thank you, great introduction. Aetius: So then, what to ask you...so much has been asked... Harry: Well, lets just talk. I mean, that is what we are here to do. Aetius: So District 10, what is your favorite animal. Harry: I have always had a fondness for cows...that may sound weird but they are kinda like the patron animal of cows. Aetius: Cows...yum yum... Harry: Haha, that is what most people say...instantly jump to the meat. But I guess I see more to a cow than just the steaks...or the mince... Aetius: What do you see when you look at a cow... Harry: I see my past, it has been my whole life in 10, with cows surrounding me, and driving my life. Aetius: Really, your whole life around cows...really must have stunk... Harry: I guess someone from another district may think District 10 would stink, but I guess when you are born their you are just used to it. Aetius: I guess it would, I mean I have been to most of the districts, but I guess 10 is one of the ones I really have not visited... Harry: Well you should...pop in and say hi to my family...they will probably miss me... Aetius: No, no, have confidence. You can do this, you can survive. But anyways, it has been great talking. Harry: Thank you, I just hope you are right...and I get a chance to proove my worth. Training Strategy Harry will spend most of the time doing traps, since he doesn't excel at it. He will use it for the games of course and will try to bait some tributes to have them in his alliance. Games Strategy Harry will try to befriend a tribute and use them to fight for him, but of course he will watch his back because it might earn him a knife at the back. He'll also steal from someone without them knowing it, he's a fast runner so he has no problem fleeing. Bloodbath Strategy Harry will run fast as he could to get the best supplies in the cornucopia, he will avoid combat because he thinks that he will survive the bloodbath without fighting people. He will not bother to get a weapon since it will only slow him down. He'll flee eventually after he gets what he wants. Category:District 10 Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:17 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:KEWLBEN's Tributes